The present invention is related to a process for making bas-relief surfaces applied to downy fabrics such as bedspreads, carpets and blankets.
Downy fabrics can be obtained from a large variety of manufacturing processes, as well as the creation of bas-relief surfaces applied to such fabrics. The present manufacturing process defines differentiated manufacturing steps in a process for making downy fabrics that employs equipment technically known as xe2x80x9ctufting machinexe2x80x9d or tuft-making machine, into which drawings or graphics are incorporated in printing step though silk screen techniques, which comprises basically the passage of ink through screens laid on the fabric and conveniently perforated in places where it is desired to apply ink to the fabric.
The creation of bas-relief areas in downy fabrics through conventional processes follows basically the following steps: heat seaming the areas through hot rollers; use of special scissors; change in the regulation of the tuft-making machine in order to create needle reading bands; flocking. Any of these solutions presents a number of inconveniences that range from the need of skilled workers for operating the equipment to the huge demand of time required for creating bas-relief areas, thus making the manufacturing process excessively expensive.